The Merge Of Two
by strawberrymoonprincess
Summary: What would happen if you were enjoying your weekend as a normal senior girl and something in your life changed and it wasn't your choice?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon!

I hope you all enjoy this! This is my first attempt. Here's a little taste of the story! Let me know what you think so I know if I should continue with this story or not.

Serena was running. Running as fast as her legs would go. She had to get away. How could her family do this to her? Arrange her own marriage changing her life forever. And for what? A stupid merge between her father's corporation and their biggest competitor. Just then she tripped over a root. Her tear filled eyes slammed shut as her body made contact with the cold hard ground. It was winter and Christmas was right around the corner. Pain shot threw her arms and hip as she finally opened up her eyes to view the damage she had caused.

Oh how lovely. She exclaimed to herself as she found the scratches and cuts with blood on her arms.

This just isn't my day or my life now is it! With a huff she stood back up and walked over to the tree and sat against it. Thinking about what had just happened 10 minutes or so ago.

Flashback

Serena was in the kitchen grabbing a snack when her mother and father walked into the kitchen as well. Her mom went to the coffee machine to make some coffee for herself while her father went to the fridge to pour some sweet tea into a glass.

Would you like some tea pumpkin? Asked her father

No sir, thank you. Serena said bubbly as she put a chocolate chip cookie into her mouth.

How about you join us at the table so we can enjoy some time with each other. Her mom said as she sat herself at their small wooden kitchen table.

Serena sat down next to her mom while her father sat in front of Serena.

Well Pumpkin how is you Saturday going? Asked her father politely

It's going great! Mina is going to pick me up a little later and we are going to meet Ami, Lita, and Rei at the mall later. And I was going to see if it was ok if I just ate dinner with them somewhere tonight instead of eat dinner here at home with you guys.

That's perfectly fine with us. Do you need any spending money?

No sir. I still have some from last time. Plus I don't think I'm going to be doing a lot of shopping today. How is yours and moms' day going?

It's going pretty good. Her mom said as she sipped on her coffee.

As is mine. Her father said with a little bit of tension in his voice.

Serena picked this up and tilted her head as she looked at her father, as if observing him trying to figure out a peace of the puzzle she was obviously missing.

Are you ok dad?

Of course why wouldn't I be?

I don't know you just seem a little off is all. But you know me, always over worried about things.

Serena smiled at her father. She loved him to death as she did her mother. She looked a lot like her mother with the same cerulean blue eyes, pail creamy skin, and a small frame. But she had her father's golden blond hair. Her father's voice snapped her back into reality.

Well there is something we need to discus with you as a family.

Oh my gosh don't tell me moms pregnant and I'm going to finally be a big sister! She said excitedly.

Seriously? Her mom said laughing.

No your mom is not pregnant.

I'm a little old for that one Sere.

Well you never know Lizzie's mom just had a baby a couple months ago and she's a junior. I'm a senior this year so I figure it may still be possible. Serena began to giggle at herself. She cleared her thought and spoke again.

Well if that's not it what did you have to tell me?

Well there's no easy way to say this my love. Her mother said softly as she placed her hand on her daughters' arm that was on the table.

And we did think long and hard about this my dear. Said her father with hurt in his eyes.

But with all these murders going on in our city and the company not doing too good we figured now would be the best time to do this for the better of all of us. Stated her mother

So we offered you to marry Mr. Shield's son by the end of this month.

What? Shouted Serena

End Of Flash Back


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon!

Serena slowly walked herself back home. She felt like she was in a fog. She had cried so hard for so long, and now all she could feel was nothing. She knew her family and friends were probably out looking for her, but she just didn't care. The sun was going down and it seemed like her life was going down with the sun. There was nothing left for her now. She was going to be wed to a complete stranger, probably never get to go for nursing like she had planned, and she wouldn't get to fall in love with the one person she knew was out there. It just wasn't fair. The sun was completely gone now and the flicker of the street lights put her on edge. She was about six minutes away from home.

"Calm down Serena, you're almost there," she said to herself as she put a hand over her pounding heart.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" said a deep masculine voice.

Before Serena could whip around to see who was behind her, she was pinned to the tree that was just beside her.

"What is such a beautiful flower doing in such a dark and lonely place this late of the day?" said the voice, as he trailed one hand over the side of her face.

Serena just stared in shock, trying to figure out what just happened and who was this person pinning her to this tree. He tilted his head ever so slightly so the lamp light hit his face just enough, where she could make out his features. He had dark ebony hair that was pulled into a low pony tail. He was about a foot taller than her, with pale skin and blue eyes. As soon as her eyes met his, she felt stuck, unable to move or speak.

"What's the matter princess, vampire got your tongue?"

Serena's eyes went wide with fear.

"V.. va… v…. vampire?"

"Yes, and you are so beautiful my dear." As he said this, he pulled her hair back from around her neck and bent down to place a kiss on her neck. Serena froze as he did so. When his lips met her skin, she felt a cold chill slide down her spine as her stomach twisted in a nasty knot. She shut her eyes closed with fear of what was going to happen. All of a sudden, instead of her feeling his cold lips brushing against her neck, she felt sharp teeth grazing her tender skin. She really felt sick at that moment. Could this really be happening right now?

All of a sudden, she was slammed to the ground and shoved out of the stranger's arms. She just lay there, paralyzed by fear. She heard horrible noises behind her. What was going on? Suddenly, she heard a loud crack as she saw the tree that she was just pinned against land on the ground right next to her. This seemed to set her into motion. She jumped up on her feet as fast as she could, and in the process stumbled over her own feet. Before her body hit the ground for the millionth time, she was caught by two strong arms. Fear gripped Serena's heart again as her gaze fell upon another set of blue eyes. But these eyes were different. The dark blue eyes she was staring into seemed almost black. She found herself relaxing just a bit as she felt herself being consumed by many emotions. Anger, concern, fear, and something else she couldn't quite make out.

"Are you alright?" the man asked, with concern in his voice.

Serena finally snapped out of her entanglement with this new man's eyes. Her gaze fell to his pale skin that didn't seem as sickly looking as her attacker's. And this man also had dark black ebony hair, but it was cut short. He seemed so similar to her attacker, but so different.

"Hello, are you still in there?"

He moved her long blond hair from around her neck to make sure the other vampire didn't bite her. If he had marked her he would lose his mate. He had been watching over Serena since she was born. He had been waiting 100 years for her.

When the stranger's hand made contact with her neck, Serena was finally pulled out of her thoughts and back into reality. Was he here to kill her? She shoved the stranger away from her as she stumbled away from him.

"What do you want?" Serena questioned.

The man just looked at her, a little taken aback that she was so scared of him.

"It's ok, I will not hurt you. You have my word."

"I have your word," she scoffed, "Who has anybody's word nowadays?"

His eyes darkened as Serena stomped on his words. He had to calm himself down. She was young and this was the 21st century. Young people nowadays rarely had respect for anyone. But he knew Serena wasn't like that. But she had been through so much tonight. She just found out about the arranged marriage that his father had arranged for him. This was a great achievement for them. Since Serena was born and he felt the connection, they moved to the city she lived in and started a corporation like her father had. This had all been planned out for so long and they were finally able to connect the pieces. But it hurt him to know that she wanted nothing to do with him, and she hadn't even met him yet. And to make matters worse Seiya was after her.

His thoughts were cut off by the sound of a car about to turn onto the street they were currently occupying. By the sound of the car, it was definitely Serena's friends that had been trying to find her since they found out she had gone missing.

"Well this is where I must leave you," the stranger said, as he bowed low and seemed to instantly disappear.

Serena just stood there in complete and utter shock.

'Did that all really just happen?' She thought.

All of a sudden, bright lights were shining in Serena's eyes. She squinted her eyes to help shield them from the light as she tried to figure out who it was. All of a sudden, a tall brunette jumped out of the yellow convertible, ran toward Serena and gave her a tight hug.

"Oh thank God, Serena you're ok!"

A blue haired girl seemed to instantly pop up beside them. "We were so worried about you Sere! I'm so glad we found you!"

"Serena Silver, how dare you!" said a fiery raven-haired girl, "You had all of us worried, I hope you know!"

"Rei!" said another blond, who was the last to step out of the car.

"We've all been worried to death about you Sere! We are just glad we found you safe and sound," said the blond, as she took her turn to hug the exhausted and relieved Serena.

As she hugged Serena, she noticed the tree.

"Come on girls, we need to move fast."

"What? Why Mina?" exclaimed Rei, "I haven't gotten to scold Serena yet!"

"It can wait," Mina said, as she pushed Serena into the back seat of her car.

"Whatever," said Rei, as she got into the car after everyone had gotten into the car.

The car ride to Serena's house was full of Rei yelling at Serena for being irresponsible and running away, Ami (the blue haired girl) taking everything in and trying to comfort Serena, Lita (the brunette) defending Serena, and Mina trying to talk to Serena's mom, who was also her aunt, and telling her that they were on their way with Serena.

As the yellow car pulled into Serena's driveway, her mother and father walked to greet the girls and their daughter.

"Oh thank God, my baby!" Her mother hugged her daughter as tight as she could. She thought she had lost her baby.

"Mom its okay, I'm here, I'm safe."

"I'm so sorry honey; we caused you so much pain. But this really is the best thing. Why don't you give Damien's son a chance?"

"As much as I know that this is very important, I suggest we take this inside, Uncle Joe and Aunt Serenity," said Mina, as she surveyed the area around them.

Serena's father Joe caught on as he ushered his family and the girls inside the house.

They all walked into the living room to sit down.

Serena's mom was the first to speak.

"Serena, honey, I know this is hard for you. If I had to do this, it would be hard for me too. It's just that this will ensure you are taken care of when we're gone, and you'll be safe and l'm sure in time, you will love this family and your husband to be.

"But what about my plans mom? To go to college, get my degree to be an RN and trying to find the love of my life and having a family?"

"You can still do that, just not the finding part. You might not get the full out love but you'll both be great friends, and I'm sure he wants a family too."

"It's not the same though mom! I mean for the love of anything, who does this kind of thing to their children anymore?"

"Serena," Mina cut in as she knelt down in from of her cousin, placing both her hands on Serena's shoulders. Looking into Serena's shocked eyes firmly, she started talking.

"Sere, this is really hard. And Auntie explained everything to me when we found out you went missing, and as one of your best friends, you should do this. And I know you think this is crazy, and to be perfectly honest, I think it's a little crazy too, but this really might be the best thing for you. And on top of everything, I've heard Damien's son, Darien is a major hottie with a capital H!" she finished off with a wink. "Plus we all love you, and we only want what's best for you."

Serena just looked at Mina with complete and utter shock along with Lita, Ami, and Rei.

"This could also cause us to loose or company. Merging with Damien's company will put us up on top and that's where we need to be right now. Instead of being where we can barely keep things going," Stated her father.

"Does his son know about this arrangement?" Asked Serena

"Yes he was informed a few days ago."

"Wow, well I guess I really have no choice in the matter, huh?"

"No not really but we want you to be happy, and to take this bad situation and make it into something great instead of letting it ruin your life."

As soon as her father said that she instantly thought of something. As soon as she met this guy Darien that she was supposed to marry maybe he would be just as upset about this whole thing as she was and just maybe they could both talk their parents out of this, or maybe they could do the merge without them having to get married. Then she could be free of all of this.

"So, when do I meet this Darien?"

Her father smiled, "Tomorrow!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon!

Chapter 3

Serena gazed at another set of cerulean blue eyes in her bathroom mirror_. You can do this Serena, you CAN do this._ Her hair was done up in her usual odango hair style. She wore a white long sleeved v neck shirt with a pink undershirt underneath. She also wore khaki pants with brown boots. To top off her outfit, she wore simple silver hooped earrings and a silver necklace with a silver moon charm. She sighed and looked at the door as her father called for her to come down stairs. Glancing at herself once more in the mirror, she ran out her bedroom, grabbing her light blue hoodie on her way out.

The ride to the restaurant was very quiet and intense. Thank God she had convinced her parents to go to a normal place. She really hated going to high class restaurants. People were just so cut and dry at those places. And she really didn't need the added stress.

As they walked inside the restaurant, Serena could feel her stomach start to knot itself up. Slamming her eyes shut, she prayed that her stomach would unknot itself. Serenity noticed her daughter's troubled face, and brushed her hand against Serena's. Serena glanced at her mother with dread in her eyes, and Serenity just tried to give her daughter a reassuring smile. Serena smiled back as well, and felt the knot loosen up a bit as they were ushered to their table. As soon as Serena made eye contact with the one man she thought she would never see again, her mouth almost fell completely open.

"Hello Miss Serena!" said Darien, as he bowed low in front of her. As he brought himself up from his bow, he took Serena's hand and kissed it ever so lightly. Serena felt fire racing through her body at his kiss. _'What was that?'_ Serena thought.

All Serena could do was blush.

_Really Serena, this is what you're going to go with. Not only is he hot, and sweet, but he's the guy that just rescued me last night and I was totally rude to him. Oh this is so great! Wait, what? Why should I be worried about what he thinks? I'm trying to get him to say no to this whole thing, right? Right._

Serena was finally snapped out of her conversation with herself by her father clearing his throat.

"Oh I'm sorry, total blond moment there!" exclaimed Serena, as she laughed at herself.

"Hi Darien, it's a pleasure to finally meet you!"

"The pleasure is mine Miss Serena."

"Oh please, none of this Miss stuff, you sound so 13th century. Just call me Serena."

Darien pulled out the seat next to his for Serena to sit in.

"Thank you," Serena smiled.

"You are more than welcome," Darien smiled back.

Serena's heart seemed to do flip flops as he smiled at her. And why was her face so hot? _Oh crap, am I blushing?_ Serena straightened up, quickly placing her hands on her checks for verification of the warmth, and to attempt to hide the blush if it was really there.

"How has your day been, Miss… uh sorry, Serena?"

"It's been okay, I guess."

Darien's question seemed to wash away his newness and how absolutely good looking he was.

"And your day has been?" asked Serena politely.

"I must say it's been great, since I have such a lovely woman gracing my presence."

Wow! Did this guy know how to flatter a girl or what? If she didn't know any better, she would have guessed he was all into this whole arranged marriage thing. But, what person their age, or in their right mind, be okay with an arranged marriage? And the answer would be no one!

They all ordered their dinner and small talked while they waited for dinner. Before they all knew it, they had all eaten dinner, and finished the evening off with more light talk. The adults excused themselves to the bar, leaving the two soon-to-be-weds alone.

Serena was the first to take advantage of the privacy.

"You are the one who rescued me last night, weren't you?"

"Yes, I did," Darien said, with caution in his voice.

"How did you know I was there?" She asked, with accusation in her eyes.

Darien didn't seem fazed a bit; he was prepared for this.

"I had no idea it was you. I was walking home from a friend's house, and ran upon you two. It looked bad, so I helped. I must say… I'm glad I was there. It would have been horrible if you had been hurt."

"Oh, so horrible," scoffed Serena

Darien glared at her.

"Don't take life so lightly, Serena Silver. One minute you can have it, and the next you won't, and then what?"

Serena was taken aback by his words. Clearing her throat after a few minutes of silence and staring, she started again.

"Anyway, I wanted to see if there was a way you thought we could stop our parents from making us get married, and merge their companies without us?"

"What?" asked Darien, with confusion and anger in his voice.

Serena winced.

"Don't tell me you agreed to this and want this?"

"Yes I did. And you did not?"

"Hell no."

"What is wrong with you? Have you no loyalty, pride, or love for your family?"

"Of course I do, but me marrying you doesn't have a thing to do with any of those."

"Really? So, you're going to shame your family and mine, and not accept the union and opportunity for our families."

"What is your deal?"

"What is my problem you mean? Because, God forbid you talk like you should."

"What? So now I don't talk good enough for you? Oh, no answer? Well, good. That means you don't want me, end of deal, which is fine with me."

They both glared at each other, waiting for the other to try and say something. Daring each other.

"I will honor my words and marry you for this merge, you could grow up and honor your own words and do the same."

Serena let out an annoyed grunt. "Here you go with your my word crap."

"So, how's it going you love birds?"Cut in Serenity, as she sat back down at the table, clearly tipsy.

The two just sat there glaring at one another.

"You two remind me of me and Joe when we first met," Serenity said, giggling, as she took a sip of her halfway drunk Martini.

"Well kids, I think it's time to head out for the night," said Damien, as he and Joe walked back up to the table.

"It was fun," said an annoyed Darien.

"Oh yes, so very much," said Serena, as she rolled her eyes.

They all said good night, and went their separate ways.

Author's Notes: I just wanted to take a moment, and apologize on how long it's taken me to update. Hoping I'll get two more chapters up in the next couple of days. Thank you for all your reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

The Next day was a Sunday and Serena spent the day doing homework and some writing. Latter that Afternoon a thought hit her. She wanted to stop thinking about all this weird stuff that had just happened in the last two days. 'Time to kick it with the girls' Serena exclaimed to herself. She grabbed her blue and white cell phone and dialed Mina's number.

"Hey Sere! How are you?"

"Hey Mina! I'm doing ok. I'm just really stressed out today. Is there any way you can go out with me tonight?"

"Dancing?!" Mina exclaimed excitedly. Serena giggled at her cousin. She knew she would be down for going out.

"Well of course dear Mina! What ells would we do?"

"I don't know, go see a boring movie, Like Ray likes to do." Mina said with a giggle of her own. "But don't tell her I said that." She said quickly

They both laughed at that remark.

"Ok sounds good." I'll tell my mom I'm going to spend the night with you and Ray at Rays house and we can try and get in touch with the other girls." An excited Serena said as she started to look threw her closet for clothes to wear to the club.

Mina and Serena were able to get in touch with the other girls. None of the other girls could go out other than Lita. So they all got their overnight bags ready and waited for Mina to pick them all up.

…...

Two men sat in a lightly lit room in a huge mansion.

"So how did it go yesterday Dar?"

"Not the way I had planned I assure you."

"That bad, huh?"

"Yes Mal. That bad." Said the pain stricken Darien. He glanced at his white haired friend, as if looking for the answer to all his questions.

"I don't know how much longer I can stand being away from her. And this plan is not working."

Malachite looked at his friend with sadness in his eyes. He knew how long Darien had waited for his one true love. And now here she was and it was like she didn't feel the connection herself. Then again being a human was a very complex thing. He should know he was once one. And the life he had now, that they had now was a lonely one. And he himself new the pain his best friend was going through. But his mate and himself just clicked and it was perfect. But poor Darien.

"This has got to work though. Her parents know how much danger she's in and they are in."

"Yes they do. But they haven't told Serena and I don't blame them. She has already been in a confrontation."

"A confrontation?" Asked Malachite with worry in his voice. "With whom?"

"One Seya."

"No way! What did he want with her? How dare him! I'll go kill him myself."

"Hold on Mal. I took care of him for now. I think he knows not to mess with her again. But I'm worried. I want to keep an extra eye out on her but I don't want the chance of her seeing me. She already doesn't trust me. I don't need to ruin what chance I have with her. "

"All this time you've been watching her Dar and she's never seen you."

"She never knew what to look for. And when we touched I felt this flame light up inside me and I'm sure she felt it too. And if that's the case she'll since me when I'm close by. She might not know it but she'll be able to since me. She might just feel like some ones watching her but if she looks around and I'm not well hidden I could ruin any chance of being with her."

"Ok, ok, there has got to be another way." Malachite said as he started walking back and forth.

Darien just looked at his hands on the heavy wood desk. How could she not want to be with him? Why didn't she feel the same as him? Could she possibly not be his one true love?

"I've got it!" yelled a very excited Malachite

"No." Darien said quietly, but just enough for Malachite to hear him.

"Hey man that's not right. I'm very capable of figuring out a solution for your problems."

"I'm so sorry Malachite. That is not what I meant at all. I was just lost in my own thoughts. Now back to you. What did you come up with my good man?" Darien said with a light smile, and hope in his gaze.

"You need to give her a charmed crest of your family. That way any vampire that sees her with your crest on will know she belongs to you. Then with it being charmed you will be able to pin point her exact location instead of just having a general idea of where she is now.

Darien jumped up from his chair in excitement.

"That is a perfect plan! I don't know why I never thought of it before."

Darien rushed out the door leaving very pleased Malachite in the room.

…...

Mina pulled up to Serena's house at eight in the evening honking her horn letting her cousin know she was there and waiting.

Serena hugged her parents good bye for the night and grabbed her pink overnight bag by the door and ran out to meet Mina. Jumping in the front seat and throwing her bag in the back she hugged her cousin. Hey Mina thanks for picking me up!

"No problem chika!" Mina said with a wink as she started her car and drove off.

The yellow car pulled into a small drive way to a small house. Serena was the first to make it to the door of the little house. She grinned widely as she rang the doorbell as fast and as long as she could until an annoyed Lita opened the door.

"Only you." Said Lita as the annoyed face melted into a smile.

"You know you love me!" Said Serena as she walked into the house.

"Hey Lita!" Said a bubbly Mina!

"Hey Mina!" Said Lita as she shut the door behind them as they walked into the house.

"Are we ready to party?!" Yelled Mina as she threw both her hands up and started dancing for a few seconds.

"You better believe it" Exclaimed Lita just as excited.

"I know we haven't done this in ages. It's just a bummer Amy and Ray couldn't come." Serena said as she set her bag on Litas Bed.

"Yeah, but that's not going to stop us from having tunes of fun!" Lita said hugging Serena!

"So what do we wear tonight ladies?" Asked Mina with an evil grin as she eyed both girls and started plowing through the stuff in her bag.

"Uh oh here we go." Serena said giggling

Well I already have my outfit picked out said Lita as she ran into the bathroom to change.

"Traitor!" Serena yelled at the retreating Lita as she looked at the closet amount of clothes Mina seemed to be able to stuff in her overnight bag. A dark blue shirt caught her eye and she picked it up.

It was actually really cute and not too revealing. It was a sleeveless dark blue shirt with black rose patterned lace over the blue top with a black lace bow at the top middle of the shirt.

"Here we go here's the perfect…"

Mina stopped as she turned around and noticed Serena looking at one of her tops.

"Wow I didn't even know I had that in my bag." Mina exclaimed as she examined the shirt Serena held more closely. I think that would be perfect with the black mini skirt I have here. Mina handed Serena the skirt as she shoved Serena in the bathroom with Lita before she could protest about the skirt.

This is going to be so awesome! Yelled Mina as she left the two girls in the bathroom to figure out what she was going to wear.

An hour passed by and all the girls were dressed and ready to go. Serena wore her blue and black shirt with a black pleated mini skirt, and blue heels that matched her top. She wore her hair down deciding to stray away from her normal hair style. She tied a blue and black ribbon around her neck making a choker and she wore black rose earrings to complete her outfit. Lita wore a forest green silk halter top dress. It fell down a little past the middle of her thigh. She wore matching green and black heels with green ribbon that wrapped up her ankle. She wore her hair in a side pony tail with a black rose where her hair was tied. Mina wore a bright yellow off the shoulder shirt with a white three layered skirt. She wore white heels with a yellow bow on top. She wore her hair half up with a yellow bow in it. She also wore silver hart earrings.

"Who's hot? Wear hot!" sang Mina as they all checked their reflections in the bathroom mirror one last time before walking out the door.

Serena and Lita just laughed at what Mina said.

"You're a dork Mina." Exclaimed Serena threw her laughter.

Mina hugged her cousin. "You wouldn't have me any other way would you Sere?"

"No, definitely not."

Shall we? Asked Lita walking out the bathroom door.

"Yes we shall." The two blonds said as they left the bathroom as well.

In the club they were playing one of Serena's new favorite songs "Your Body" by Christina Aguilera. Mina grabbed Serena and Litas arm and drug them out onto the dance floor. They immediately started dancing to the song. Serena forgetting about everything that happened this week let herself get wrapped into the music and just enjoy the feel of that moment. A few songs latter they all agreed to sit a few songs out and grab a soda since none of them were old enough to actually drink. They sat at the bar drinking their sodas and giggling as they talked about all the hot guys in the club.

"Excuse me ladies" Said a masculine voice.

They immediately straightened up and snapped to attention as their gaze fell on the handsome man. He had long dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He was very tall too. Each girl took on a different reaction to the man in front of them. Serena turned bright read and diverted her gaze from the man as if trying to find something more interesting like the floor. Mina just gave him a sexy smile and looked at him waiting for his next words. Lita locked eyes with the man and blushed a light pink as her mind went into hyper drive wondering what was going to happen next.

The man cleared his throat. "I hope I'm not intruding on anything ladies."

"Oh no not at all." Mina interjected noticing the man's intent stare on Lita.

"Well that's good. My name is Nephrite by the way. I was just wondering if you would mind gracing me with your presents on the dance floor my dear." He said with a smile as he offered his hand to Lita.

"Of course." Said Lita in a daze.

The man guided Lita off onto the dance floor.

"No way." Exclaimed Mina

"Yes way." Stated Serena with an even more shocked face than Mina had. "You know Litas freaking out right now."

"Oh yeah. Then again I think I'd be freaking out too if I got asked to dance with a major gorgeous guy like that." Said Mina never letting her eyes leave the two people dancing.

"As if, you would be all for it. You would be determined to make him fall head over heels for you." Stated Serena, as she observed the two on the dance floor as well.

Mina laughed. "Ok maybe but I would still be intimidated. Did you see how tall he was? I mean, he's taller than Lita."

"Yeah he's like massive!" Serena giggled.

Mina grabbed her soda and sucked down the last of it. "Ok girl, let's go out there and have some fun! Lita shouldn't be having all the fun."

"Sounds good to me." Serena said as she stretched her arms over her head and jumped of her bar stool.

They walked back onto the dance floor near Lita and her dance partner and started dancing again.

Again Serena found herself lost in the music once again. She was quickly brought back to reality as soon as she felt a hard body behind her dancing alongside hers. Her face flushed immediately realizing what was going on. She darted her gaze to wear Mina was supposed to be but she was no longer there. She franticly looked for Lita and found her dancing a little ways away from her. She relaxed a little but her mind was going crazy. Who was this guy dancing with her and where the heck was Mina? Serena decided to turn around to see who the mystery man was and froze when she saw the hard blue eyes that were the same as her attacker that one night. The man smiled as he saw the recognition in Serena's eyes.

"Good to see you too princess."

He pulled her closer leaning in to place a kiss on her neck

"Didn't think you could get away from me that easily did you dear?" he whispered into her ear as he traced a finger down her back, making Serena suck in a breath of air as she felt ice cold chills run down her spin.

This can't be happening she thought grimly.

"What do you want with me?" Serena managed to bite out. As terrified as she was she was surprised her voice was deciding to work with her.

"Oh you don't know princess? Tisk, tisk, tisk, looks like the prince is keeping things from you I see. None the less this is to my advantage. You are so beautiful my dear."

"Prince? I think you have the wrong person." Serena said as she tried to push away from him, but was stopped by his strong arm around her waist.

"No I definitely have the right one." He said taking in her scent.

Seya walked them outside the club to a dark ally. Serena tried desperately to get away from him but couldn't find a way too. She tried screaming but he quickly threatened the life of her friends if she so much as thought to scream, and any physical ways she tried were quickly ended by his shier strength.

"If you want money I have it and you can have as much as you want." Serena stated desperately as he shoved her against the wall tracing his hand up her leg.

"Get away from her." Screamed a very scared and annoyed Mina.

Seya quickly looked to the direction of the voice.

"You." He said with an even bigger smile. "You belong to the princes' right hand man. I smell him all over you."

"What if I do?"

"Mina! Just run! Get out of here!" Screamed a desperate Serena as she struggled to get away but was quickly stopped by Seya applying more pressure to Serena's throat. In a flick of an eye Seya let go of Serena and flung Mina against the brick wall. Malachite was her last thought as she fell into darkness.

"Mina." Cried Serena as she ran to her cousins' side.

…...

"It's finally finished." Spoke a very happy and hopeful Darien.

The priest held out the charm for Darien to take it. Darien took it thanking the man for all his help. The charm was in the shape of his family crest. A sored with a rose in the middle of the cross guard. There was a circle that went around the top of the sword with the four elements around the sword in the circle. No one would touch Serena with this on.

"Am I good, or am I good?" Asked Malachite.

"You are so full of yourself." Stated Darien with a smile on his face.

"You act like that's a bad thing."

Darien just laughed at that one.

"So when are you going to give it to her Darien?"

"I don't know. Maybe I can see if she can have dinner with me tomorrow. And give it to her as an engagement gift."

"That would be good but I doubt she would wear it then. I mean she doesn't even want to get married right now."

"Maybe I could give it to her mom and she can give it to her as a little something from her. What do you think?"

"You do have a better…..

Malachite was cut off by Mina's voice calling his name and then a very faint pain griped at his head for just an instant.

Malachite dropped to the floor. Darien rushed over to him.

"What's the matter Mal?"

"Mina" he gasped out in agony

*Hello everyone! Sorry it's taken so long to write a chapter. It's been a ruff year for me this year. I've lost four people in six months. But i've finally picked myself back up and started writing again! Hope you guys liked it! Please review! *


	5. Chapter 5

They ran like the wind itself. Not even making a sound as they moved fast and swiftly through the night. The air around them was muggy and so thick with tension you could almost cut it with a knife. Neither man said a word as they rushed to the point of their distress. As soon as Malachite said Mina's name the two men took off not needing to exchange words. The minute Malachite had gasped Mina's name Darien sensed a rush of pain and anguish come from Serena. The two knew something was wrong, and if it was what they were both thinking nothing good could surely come out of this night. As fast as they were moving nether man thought they could move fast enough, like the world around them was moving in slow motion. All Darien could think of is his beautiful Serena hurting, and the dead blood in his body boiling at the urge to destroy anyone who would dare cause this on his love.

…

Serena placed Mina's head in her lap as she pushed Mina's hair out of her face so she could see the damage this monster had caused to her cousin.

"Oh dear Mina, please be ok." Serena sobbed as she desperately tried to help her cousin as best she could. Finding a gash on the side of Mina's head she ripped a piece of her black mini skirt and pressed it against the gash trying to stop the bleeding.

Foot-steps brought her out of her trance on Mina. Her eyes shot up to the body that belonged to the sound of approaching foot-steps. Tears fell down her face as she looked up at the sight of her attacker.

"Why won't you just leave us alone! Haven't you hurt us enough?!" She yelled at the man with cold blue eyes.

His body towered over Serena and Mina now. He was so close to them and there was nothing Serena could do about it now. This would be the end for her. She felt death by her side, like an unwelcomed friend.

"Trust me my dear this is far from done. I will make the prince suffer like no other, and that means you must suffer. You are the key to everything."

"You're talking crazy! I don't mean anything. I'm just a dumb, normal 18 year old! I don't know any royalty, because there is no royalty to know! So I don't know what drugs you're on but you seriously need to leave us alone!"

"It's too cute to see you so confused, This would have been so much more enjoyable if you really knew everything. Then again I could enlighten you on everything before I start my work. But I'm not sure if you are ready for the truth or if you will ever be ready for the truth." Seya grinned with mischief in his eyes. "You are extremely beautiful. I can see why the prince wants you."

Seya grabbed Serena by her shoulders and picked her up pinning her against the wall a few feet from Mina's unconscious body. Serena kicked her legs and screamed the best she could until her mouth was covered by a smothering kiss. Her screams for help stopped as she was assaulted with the harshness of his kiss. It was cold and passionless. It made her stomach knot up in a way she never thought possible. She just wanted the kiss to end.

"Get away from her" said another masculine voice from the entrance of the alley way.

Seya broke his kiss with Serena to look at the intruder. Seya smiled as his eyes met the dark brown eyes of none other than Nephrite.

"So the prince sends his minions to do the hard work huh?"

"Trust me if Darien knew you were here and what you were doing your throat would have already been ripped out."

Darien? Serena thought. They couldn't be talking about my Darien now could they? No. Serena's mind started wondering off into many questions as she tried to put the last three days together.

"Oh that's coming." said a third voice, as Malachite's body seemed to appear out of thin air.

All of a sudden Seya was ripped away from Serena. The force within which he was ripped away forced Serena to fall forward. Once again she found her eyes shutting waiting for the cold rough ground to make contact with her body, and once again she found that the cold ground never came. She stared up into the brown eyes of Nephrite. "Are you ok Serena?" Asked a worried Nephrite.

"I… I…Think so."

She grasped Nephrite into a hug. Thank you, Thank you for saving me. But Mina, where's Mina. Nephrite put Serena back down on her feet, and helped her walk out of the alley next to Malachite and Mina. Malachite was trying to fix Mina up the best he could in their situation. A loud noise came from within the dark Alley and Serena jumped into the arms of Nephrite.

"Please don't let him get me again, please." Serena cried.

"Don't worry Serena, Darien won't let anything happen to you." said Nephrite.

"You should go check on him, Seya could be more powerful than we know. I don't want anything to happen to the prince, even if he told us to stay out of it."

"Got ya." said Nephrite as he ran off into the alley.

In the alley way Darien had Seya pinned to a wall with one hand around his neck.

"I thought I told you to leave Serena alone? What part of that sentence do you not understand."

"Oh I understand that sentence very clearly prince. That sentence is a challenge you gave me. So I'm determined to destroy you through her."

Darien's grip tightened around Seya's neck. All Seya could do was smile even more.

"You do realize you choose death then." said Nephrite as he walked closer to the two.

"Oh please like this little man could kill me."

Darien growled at his remark

"You're not looking too good right now Seya." said Darien through gritted teeth.

"Oh but if you kill me now you will just start a war. So for right now I'm untouchable." Seya whistled and three more men jumped down from the roofs of the surrounding buildings.

"Until next time then." growled Darien as he shoved Seya deeper into the wall making an imprint of Seya's body into the wall. Darien let go of Seya taking a few steps back from the other vampire.

"Yes, until next time Prince Darien. And let's not make it as long of a wait next time, shall we." With that said Seya mock bowed to Darien and vanished with his minions behind him.

Darien with his blood still boiling punched the wall, leaving a huge hole in the wall.

"It's ok Darien, That's the last time he's going to get close to Serena." said Nephrite as he placed a comforting hand on Darien's shoulder.

"Serena." Darien whispered.

This put him into action as he ran for his love. He had to see with his own eyes she was ok.

"Serena!" Darien exclaimed with happiness as he grabbed Serena in a big bear hug. "Thank God you're ok. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you"

Serena just cried in Darien's arms. For the first time she felt safe with all these people around her. It felt like that time with that man Seya was a month long and she was finally ok, finally free of that feeling of death she felt every time she looked into that man's eyes.

"What is going on here?!" yelled a very mad, worried, and upset Lita.

"I think we should have this conversation in a safer and quieter environment." said Nephrite as he walked towards Lita.

"Agreed, Mina needs some medical attention, Serena is a mess, and Lita needs to be filled in."

In an instant the girls were in the arms of a man and off to where ever these strange men were taking them.

Before they knew it Serena and Lita found themselves in a huge room with a bunch of couches and chairs in black and burgundy surrounding a huge old English Victorian styled fire place that was lit up helping illuminate the dark room. All the windows were covered in heavy burgundy curtains. The thick carpet was a tan cream color with burgundy and black colored throw rugs that were beautifully decorated. Portraits and paintings littered the cream colored walls. And random candles around the room were lit helping the fire place light up the rest of the room. The room seemed to give off a vanilla lavender smell as if trying to soothe the six people in the room down. To Serena it seemed like time had finally slowed down to a crawl. Realizing she was not in the alley-way anymore she slid out of Darien's arms and onto the carpet, which was thankfully to her fluffy and soft. Malachite excused himself out of the room to get Mina some medical attention and Nephrite excused himself with Lita to a quieter location to fill her in on everything. As much as it was hard to get Lita to separate from Serena, she seemed to trust the two men with what was best for Serena at this time. She hugged Serena who was still staring at her hands on the soft carpet, and left with Nephrite. Darien sank down to the floor with Serena. Gently moving some hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear he examined the emotions swimming in Serena's eyes.

"Are you ok Serena?" He asked softly.

Serena looked up at Darien for the first time that night. As soon as her eyes met his she felt the sadness and fear melt away as a fire lit up in her heart and stomach. She felt safe and saw love in this man's eyes. What was this feeling she was feeling. Like her insides were on fire and her head and body felt light as a feather, and her mind wouldn't stop thinking of everything and nothing to do with this man and all these feelings. Gently cupping her face, Darien whispers "Serena?"


End file.
